Forget Me Not
by Baeby143
Summary: Ada ruang diBENCIku, yang bernama RINDU
1. Chapter 1

Forget Me Not  
[REMAKE NOVEL BY CHERRY ZHANG]  
ChanBaek Vers

Cinta itu bisa tumbuh dimana saja. Chanyeol pulang ke kota kelahirannya di Seoul dan jatuh cinta pada pria -Baekhyun- penjual bunga yang manis dan sederhana. Walau orang tuanya menentang, Chanyeol tidak peduli. Asalkan Baekhyun membalas cintanya, dia sanggup memberikan segalanya untuk pria itu.

Selama yang diingatnya, Baekhyun telah menjalani hidup yang sulit. Ia miskin dan selalu dipandang rendah oleh orang-orang dikotanya. Ketika ibunya kabur, Baekhyun harus bekerja demi melunasi hutang-hutang ayahnya. Disaat hidupnya terpuruk dalam jurang yang paling dalam, Chanyeol hadir dengan membawa harapan. Namun, sebuah kecelakaan merenggut mimpi pria itu. Baekhyun membatalkan pernikahan singkat mereka dan meninggalkan Chanyeol di saat pria itu masih terbaring koma diranjang rumah sakit.

Kecelakaan itu mengubah Chanyeol menjadi pribadi yang keras dan getir. pria itu hidup dengan memendam kebenciannya terhadap sosok pria yang pernah dikasihinya. Saat sang waktu berpihak padanya dan mempertemukan mereka kembali di kota tempat segalanya berawal, Chanyeol memanfaatkan segala kesempatan yang ada untuk membalas rasa sakit hatinya. Ia harus menghancurkan Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan keadilan. Ia bertekad memusnahkan semua yang dimiliki Baekhyun, termasuk kehormatan dan kebanggaan diri mantan suaminya itu.

 _Ada ruang dibenciku  
_ _yang bernama rindu_

* * *

more review and reading~

Baeby


	2. Chapter 2

FORGET ME NOT  
[REMAKE NOVEL BY CHERRY ZHANG]  
CHANBAEK VERS.  
CAST : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Other Cast  
DISCLAIMER : INI FF HASIL REMAKE NOVELNYA CHERRY ZHANG AND NOT MINE!  
AKAN ADA BEBERAPA SCENE YG DIHILANGKAN DEMI KEPERLUAN CERITA. THANKS  
WARNING : BOYSLOVE. YAOI _SHOUNEN-AI._ SO MANY TYPO  
LET'S READING~

 **RED CARNATION**

Baekhyun menutup pelan pintu pagarnya dan melemparkan senyum kecil pada tetangganya yang saat itu sedang duduk dibangku batu teras rumahnya. Wanita setengah baya itu menatapnya sejenak. "Berangkat kerja?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat alis coklatnya yang rapi.  
Baekhyun mengangguk dan menjawab sopan. "Ya."  
"Ayahmu tidak pulang?"  
Senyum kecil Baekhyun menghilang. semua masih segar dalam ingatannya.

 _"kau selalu seperti itu! Mabuk-mabukan, berjudi, berhutang kemana-mana. kau tidak pernah punya pekerjaan tetap! aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali kau pergi bekerja!"  
_ " _cukup!"  
_ Suara mabuk ayahnya yang sarat akan kemarahan seolah juga meneriakkan perintah yang sama pada otaknya. IA terkesiap pelan dan otomatis menutup aliran ingatannya. Ia sadar kalau ia masih berdiri terpaku didepan pagarnya, menatap kosong pada tetangganya yang masih setia memandanginya. Seolah Baekhyun akan sudi menceritakan apapun kepadanya. Baekhyun hanya memasang senyum kecil dan melangkah dipelatar kayu tersebut, "Permisi, Ahjumma. Aku sudah hampir terlambat masuk kerja." Ia langsung berjalan menjauh tanpa memedulikan apakah wanita itu membalas ucapannya atau tidak.

* * *

Baekyun membuka kontak lampu dan meletakkan tas kerjanya. Ia memandang ruangan toko tersebut dengan hati yang terasa lebih ringan tempat itu selalu dikelilingi oleh warna-warni indah yang membuat hatinya tentram dan damai. Nanti, pikirnya yakin. Suatu saat nanti, ia pasti akan memiliki toko bunga miliknya sendiri. Nanti, ulangnya lagi.

Dengan hati yang sedikit ringan, Baekhyun menuju keruangan kecil yang ada dibelakang toko, mengambil sapu, lap kain serta cairan pembersih kaca dan bersiap memulai ritual paginya. Setengah jam kemudian, pria berrjalan kearah pintu kaca dan membalikan pintu _Open_ hingga menghadap kearah luar sebelum mendekati meja coklat yang terletak dibagian pojok kanan dalam ruangan tersebut. Bunyi telepon kemudian mempercepat langkahnya.  
"Toko bunga sunflower, selamat pagi." Sikap profesional adalah hal yang terus berusaha dijaga Baekhyun kala ia menghadapi calon pelanggannya. Mungkin itu juga yang membuatnya disukai oleh pemilik tempat tersebut. Wanita itu bahkan sudah berani mempercayai Baekhyun untuk mengelola tempat ini.  
"Karangan bunga untuk pembukaan toko baru ya? Toko apa?"

Baekhyun mendengarkan sejenak ia meraih pena serta _notes_ kecilnya "Toko baju," lanjutnya sambil mencatat. "Apa nama tokonya?"  
Ia kembali mendengarkan. "Baik ... Nama pemilik dan alamatnya?"  
Wanita itu menyebutkan sedereta kalimat dan Baekhyun sibuk mencatat. "Tentu, kami akan melampirkan kartu ucapan selamat dari anda. Nama anda sudah saya catat." Baekhyun mendengarkan sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tentu anda boleh mengambil karangan bunganya siang ini. Terima kasih. Seamat pagi."

Baekhyun meletakkan kembali gagang telepon dan menelusuri catatanya sejenak. Ia menoleh kebagian kanan toko tersebut yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai jenis bunga dan tanaman hias dari plastik. Otaknya mulai bekerja saat ia mendekati tempat tersebut.  
Pandangannya jatuh pada bungan berwarna putih kecil yang dikelilingi warna hijau apel dan daun lebar berwarna hijau pucat. Sekilas bunga itu tampak seperti dedaunan karna dominasi warna hijaunya. Namun, Baekhyun menyukai bunga yang biasanya tumbuh dimusim panas itu karna bentuknya yang unik juga karna nama indah sang bunga sekaligus arti yang terkandung didalamnya. _Bells of Ireland-_ yang dalam bahasa bungannya berarti ' _semoga berhasil'._ Mata Baekhyun kemudian berpindah kepada bunga-bunga _poppy_ kuning. Diraihnya setangkai bunga _poppy_ kuning berkelopak lebar itu. Baekhyun meraup delapan tangkai bunga _poppy_ kuning yang biasanya diasosiasikan dengan kesuksesan, lalu mengambil beberapa tangkai daun _ruscus._

Dijatuhkannya semua bunga itu keatas meja coklatnya dan kembali kebagian kanan toko untuk memilih sebuah vas bunga rendah berbentuk cangkang siput yang berwarna keemasan. Puas dengan pilihannya, Baekhyun kembali duduk dimeja dan mulai bekerja. Lima belas menit berlalu dalam kedamain sebelum bunyi bel pintu membuat kepalanya mendongak dari kegiatan yang sedang dilakukannya dengan serius.

Baekhyun melihat seorang pria muda berjalan masuk kedalam toko sambil memandang seluruh ruangan itu dengan tatapan tertarik. Baekhyun segera bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari balik mejanya untuk mendekati pria tersebut. "Halo," sapanya ramah. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"  
Pria itu menoleh dan menatapnya sesaat. Dan Baekhyun bersyukur wajahnya tidak merona. Pria itu mengubah sebuah pandangan singkat menjadi getar halus yang membuat dada Baekhyun berdebar pelan. Dan seperti magnet, kekuatan tak kasat mata itu membuat tatapan Baekhyun tertahan disana. Oh, Baekhyun sebenarnya tak mudah terpesona pada wajah tampan. Tetapi pria ini tak sekedar tampan. Baekhyun memandang tubuh tinggi dan langsing tersebut, akhirnya tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menelusuri rahang pria itu yang terkesan kuat, juga mulutnya yang terpahat indah, hidung yang mancung sebelum akhirnya jatuh pada sepasang mata hitam yang dinaungi alis lebat. Keduanya bertengger dengan sempurna dibawah dahi lebar yang tampak cerdas. Dan untuk menghadapi pria seperti ini, Baekhyun tentu saja tidak boleh terlihat canggung apalagi bodoh. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ulangnya lagi.

Puas melihat berkeliling, pria itu kembali bergerak maju kearahnya, jelas tidak terburu-buru, seolah tahu dengan tepat apa yang harus dia lakuka selanjutnya. sekali lagi dia memandang Baekhyun, mengirimkan kembali getaran aneh kedada pria itu. Bibirnya yang lebar terbuka dan suara berat yang indah mengaliri udara disekitar Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya sampai ditelinganya. "Aku mencari buket bunga untuk ulang tahun."

Baekhyun melonggarkan tenggorokannya dan memperbaiki sikap tubunya. Ia memberi pria itu seulan senyum sebelum membuka suara, "Hadiah untuk siapa?" Benarkan Baekhyun mengucapkan kata-kata itu? Bahkan dengan suara yang sedikit terdengar penasaran.

"Su-supaya saya bisa membantu memilihkan bunga apa yang cocok."  
Pria itu tidak terkesan dengan senyumnya, sebaliknya dengan kening berkerut dia memandang wajah Baekhyun sejenak dan tampak menimbang-nimbang sebelum menjawab, "Ibuku."

Entah kenapa, jawaban pria itu membuatnya senang. Kedengarannya memang bodoh, tetapi itulah yang dirasakannya. "Sebentar, saya punya sesuatu yang menarik untuk hadiah ulang tahun ibu anda." Ia segera berbalik dan melangkah mendekati pot bunga yang berdiri didepan tokonya. BAekhyun membungkuk dan mengambil beberapa tangkai anyelir segar dan membawanya kehadapan pria itu. "Anyelir adalah bunga yang cocok untuk mengungkapkan rasa cinta dan terima kasih pada seorang ibu."

 **TO BE CONTINUE:)**

* * *

Happy reading and don't forget to review~

Baeby


End file.
